


screaming without screaming

by LR00



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LR00/pseuds/LR00
Summary: He wanted to actually feel like he cared.(Please don't read this or comment if you're homophobic or transphobic thank you)
Relationships: Denmark & Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	screaming without screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: don't read this or comment if you are homophobic or transphobic. I do not want to be reminded of your existence.

Lukas trudged out to the track with the others in his group. His arms were still completely sore after working on his project but at least it meant he just had to follow his group around. At least he wouldn’t have to run for the remaining twenty minutes, unlike his unfortunately uninjured and healthy classmates.

Mathias was already sitting down at the side of the track. Mathias had apparently managed to injure his leg over the holidays and had refused to let it rest, resulting in him being completely unable to participate in anything physically demanding. Lukas sat down beside him as he started the stopwatch and the others started to run (or walk rather, since the teacher was somewhere else and no one had the energy to do anything extra).

“Hi!” Mathias grinned at him. Lukas smiled awkwardly back. They had been friends along with Berwald and Tino around four years ago. Pretty close friends too, though that friendship had just broken apart into toxic fragments. Now they just ignored each other and acted as though they had never met before. Lukas wondered if Mathias still remembered everything that happened then, how they had all hurt each other. He tried to push it aside, they had been younger then and they had probably changed over the years. No reason to hold on to it.

“Why are you sitting out?” Mathias asked him, seemingly unaffected by the awkwardness Lukas was feeling.

“My arms are dead after working on my project and it hurts to exist.” Lukas replied.

“Oh mood. How’s your class this year?” _At least talking means spending less time awkwardly staring at those running_ , Lukas thought to himself.

“It’s pretty good apart from one idiot. You probably know who I’m talking about since you two were in the same class last year. He keeps saying the most unnecessarily useless things and holds the class back so much,” Lukas said. Pretty much his standard answer to the question apart from the addition of the idiot who had only just made himself known.

“I heard about him from Timo. Apparently he said that he supported Trump because he’s against LGBTQ people?” Mathias asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s so infuriating! And I heard that the teacher didn’t say anything either.” Mathias clearly had a lot of opinions on the topic, and Lukas was fairly certain he knew why.

“She did look kind of awkward.” Lukas didn’t exactly like the teacher, not after what he heard from the seniors but she was honestly one of the only decent teachers he had and he was trying to be a better and more understanding person. It probably wasn’t working the way it was meant to but oh well.

“Yes but still. And you know how there are all those excerpts from news articles in our English notes? And the very first one was so uncomfortable to read.” Lukas actually couldn’t remember much of that first article. He remembered everyone talking about it and he _had_ read it in class but it wasn’t exactly outstanding. He could vaguely remember it being homophobic though. Something about the purpose of marriage and the destabilisation of society.

“Oh yeah it was so…"

“Exactly! I mean sure we’re talking about social issues and all but they just put an article like that in one of the first few pages and act as though that’s perfectly fine! If it had been a racist article you would have disclaimers or questions addressing the whole issue if it had even been _present_ but since it’s _just_ LGBTQ people there’s no problem. They didn’t even use people in that article!! They just said LGBT. Ah yes, we are all LGBT we are no longer people.”

“Yeah... I heard from one of my friends that apparently in some schools teachers have started witch hunts for students who aren’t straight or cis. Apparently the teachers go around asking the students to try to find them and then they just out them to their parents so it's insanely chaotic in those schools.” Vlad’s description of the situation had honestly been horrifying. 

“What the fuck! That’s so messed up! Do they not understand the consequences what they are doing???” Mathias was obviously just as mad as Lukas thought he would be. It was kind of satisfying to see someone react as strongly as Lukas was supposed to be feeling.

“Honestly I don’t think it has occurred to them that teenagers are going to be kicked out of their homes.”

“They could be killed! They could be forced to go through something worse than that because of this. They could be forced to go through so many inhumane things just because some _idiots_ thought it was perfectly acceptable to just anyhow out students. Do they not realise that not all parents are going to be fine with it? Do they not _realise_ how much damage they can cause?”

Lukas watched Mathias speak, his strong feelings about it clearly expressed. All Lukas felt was a strange disconnect. The situation was awful, and so was everything else. He wanted some of that energy, he wanted to be able to show the world that he too was strongly against such homophobic and transphobic people and ideas, he wanted to actually feel that he cared. Not just the emptiness that came with the knowledge that nothing was going to change, that the adults were still as hopelessly incompetent with their false promises of assistance. 

“Sorry about the rant… i just can’t believe they think that’s acceptable. I think I’m going to cry,” Mathias said. Lukas carefully watched in case he actually did cry and random people decided it was a good idea to join in their conversation.

He wondered if he should point out that people in this country had never cared about how parents treated their children. Sure there were some exceptions, but he could still quite clearly remember his teacher five years ago who had scolded him for saying that he would hit his parents back if they hit him or his brother, telling him that it was wrong for children to hurt their parents. He could point out the general acceptance of child abuse, how adults casually talked about caning their children for a careless mistake resulting in a 97 instead of a perfect score and no one ever cared, no one ever pointed out how that was wrong.

He just watched silently. There was no point anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the world.


End file.
